An attaching structure and attaching method for an automobile interior part is set forth in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-226182 (Patent Document 1). This document sets forth an attaching structure for an automobile interior part such as an assist grip or the like attached inside a vehicle cabin. In this attaching structure, the assist grip is attached to an automobile body panel using a clip formed from a thin metal sheet. This metal clip is formed by bending a long and narrow metal sheet such that it becomes tapered at one end; the bent clip end side is inserted into an opening provided in a body panel and the clip is attached in such a way that both ends of the metal sheet are positioned at the base end side. Moreover, a retaining tab is formed in the center portion of the clip, and when the clip is inserted to a predetermined position, this retaining tab engages with the edge of the body panel opening and the clip is prevented from falling off.
When removing an assist grip, the base end portion of the clip is grasped and caused to elastically deform such that the clip narrows, thereby releasing the engagement between the retaining tab and the body panel. Pulling the clip toward the cabin interior in this state enables the clip to be pulled out of the opening, thereby removing the assist grip affixed thereby. Furthermore, in this attaching structure a pressure plug is fitted into the base end portion of the clip; this pressure plug prevents the assist grip from falling out due to a release of engagement by the retaining tab caused by accidental elastic deformation of the clip. These features being set forth in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-226182.